Four Uncles
by i.forgive.you
Summary: After Shannon lost her mother, she went to find her biological grandmother. Instead, she found four uncles who may be the only one's who can protect her from her past and give her a home. HIATUS UNTIL I CAN REWRITE IT
1. The Mercer Family

**Disclaimer: no matter how much I love Four Brothers...I don't own it.**

**Author's Note: This story starts after the movie ends. There is a slight variation of the plot that I made though. In this case, Jack didn't die. He was just severely wounded. He **_**almost**_** died.**

* * *

I was terrified as the taxi stopped in the front of the house. What would I say to her? What _could_ I say to her? I had never met the woman! She didn't know I existed! I took a deep, shuddering breath and opened the cab door. The driver helped me get my bags out of the trunk and I payed him before he drove away. I grabbed my bags firmly and started marching up to the house. I heard a car pull into a driveway nearby. I walked to the side of the house to see men getting out of a minivan. 

There were two black guys on the side closest to me and a white guy coming around to their side. "You gonna help me with him Bobby?" The bald black guy demanded gesturing into the van. With that movement, I saw a fourth man, also white and probably the youngest of the four.

"Yeah Bobby, help Angel," the young one ordered as Angel began helping him move forward.

"Alright, alright. Why don't you put your arm around my shoulder fairy?" Bobby suggested grabbing the young man's arm.

"Um...E-excuse me!" I called as loudly as I dared, moving towards them slowly. The men looked up at me abruptly, uncertain of how to react to my presence. "I'm...I'm looking for Evelyn Mercer. I really need to talk to her."

"Why don't you come inside kid," the other black man suggested, coming over and helping me with my bags. Inside, it felt warm, like a real home. I liked it. It made me feel safe.

"Yo! La vida loca!" Bobby called. A Latino woman came out of the kitchen glaring at him. "Why don't you make some hot cocoa? We got us a guest."

"Oh," the woman muttered softly. "Why didn't you just say that Bobby?" She growled smacking his arm before going back into the kitchen.

"Take a seat," Bobby ordered as he and Angel sat the young man in an over-sized armchair. Angel and the other black man took seats while Bobby chose to stand. "Why are you looking for Evelyn Mercer?"

"Um...well...you see...I-I really need to talk to _her_." I tried to stress my point.

"Well you can't," The youngest stated bluntly.

"Why not?" The very thought terrified me. I _had_ to talk to Evelyn Mercer. I had to make her understand.

"Ma died not too long ago," Bobby explained softly.

"NO!" I cried involuntarily before I fell down crying. The four men stared at me in shock, uncertain of what to do.

The woman came running out of the kitchen. "Ai!" She cried and knelt down swiftly beside me. "Don't cry baby." Then she turned to the four men and hissed, "What did you do?"

"Told her the truth," Bobby said uncertainly.

"It can't be true," I begged. If it was true, then I was alone, helpless, and hopeless.

"What did you want to tell her?" The second black man asked gently.

"I had to talk to her. I h-had to tell her...make her _understand_. Even if she _is_ mean, she'd understand."

"Who said Ma was mean?" Angel demanded angrily.

"My mom," I told him honestly. "My mom said that: any woman who could give up their baby for no reason was evil."

"What do you mean?" The boys asked hesitantly.

"My mother is..._was_ Carrie Peters. Forty years ago, Evelyn Mercer gave birth to her and then...just gave her up."

"Ma would never do that!" Bobby shouted making me cower away from him. "So why don't you tell us who the hell you really are, who the fuck sent you, and why you're here?" Bobby yelled grabbing me by my shirt.

My mind was filled with terror as I tried to shrink away, my eyes closed and my body stiff. "Please don't hurt me..." I begged softly. My voice wavered uncontrollably. Tears squeezed out from behind my closed eyelids.

"Bobby..." the young man's voice was soft and Bobby instantly dropped me. I fell onto my knees and curled up into a ball, praying that no one could see me. I wanted nothing more than to be nonexistent and invisible.

Bobby sighed. "Sorry kid," he muttered and touched my shoulder. I yelped sharply and pulled away from him.

"Always such a fucking hothead," one of the men growled.

"You're such an _idiosa _Bobby!" the woman spat.

"Control your girlfriend Angel!" Bobby barked the order. "What are you doing Jack?" Bobby demanded.

Two strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Please..." I begged softly, the tears falling harder now. I had begun to shake uncontrollably, afraid of what would happen to me now.

The arms didn't let me go. They held me tighter and moved me so that I was held against a man's chest like a little baby. "Bobby won't hurt you," he promised. "None of us will. We might tease you relentlessly, but we won't hurt you. You're a Mercer now baby girl."

"We believe her?" Angel asked Bobby and the other black man under his breath.

"Yeah," Bobby muttered half-annoyed. "We believe her little brother."


	2. You're a Mercer Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Four Brothers, but I do own the other characters that will come in.**

* * *

"What's your name kid?" Bobby asked after I had finally calmed down. 

"I'm Shannon Peters," I told him, still half-afraid.

"No," Bobby told me sternly. "Not Peters. You're Shannon _Mercer_ now. And we're your uncles. I'm Bobby, the fairy holding you is Cracker Jack, the bald jarhead I Angel, and the black Saint of Detroit is Jerry. Oh yeah, and, that, over there, is La vida loca, Angel's girl."

"Come on Bobby, back off my girl," Angel warned before turning to me. "Her name is really Sofi."

"You're welcome in this family," Jerry assured me with an open and kind smile.

"Where you from Shannon?" Angel asked drawing Sofi onto his lap.

"I used to live in Great Falls. It's one of the bigger cities in Montana."

"Damn kiddo!" Bobby said looking at me in surprise. "You came a long way alone. You got anyone back there?"

"No one I'd call family," I spat bitterly. There was no home for me back in Montana and that made me a little sad.

"What about your mom and dad? Don't you have any?" Angel asked me curiously.

"Naw, mom died about two weeks back. I stayed long enough for the funeral and then I booked it. And…I'd really rather not talk about my father." I added in a hushed and slightly fearful voice.

"He the reason you were scared of me?" Bobby demanded almost instantly, I looked up at him, caught between fright and anger.

"Bobby!" The other four yelled, glaring at him.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you all about Uncle Bobby. Just…please…don't ask me now." I begged.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't," Bobby promised half-heartedly.

"How old are you Shannon?" Jerry asked, breaking the tension.

"I'm fifteen, but I'm gonna be turning sixteen in a week." I informed them.

"One week!" Jack exclaimed. "That's not much time. We'll have to throw something together real quick."

"Yeah, we'll have Evan and his family and maybe some of Camille's family." Jerry began listing people they could invite for a party.

"My family would love to help," Sofi assured Jerry.

"Not more of you," Bobby moaned.

"Shut up Bobby!" Sofi snapped back.

"Uh…guys…please…you really don't have to. It doesn't matter. I promise." I tried to explain to them.

"_No way_ are we not giving you a proper Mercer birthday party." Bobby shot me down. "I don't care what you did or didn't do back where you're from. You're a Mercer now, and we take care of our own."

* * *

"You can take my old room," Bobby told me as he helped me move my bags upstairs. "I'll start moving my stuff out so you can decorate it however you want. We'll call up the school tomorrow to see when it starts back in. You got any transcripts?" 

"Um yeah, just give me a second," I put my backpack onto the bed in Bobby's old room and dug in it until I pulled out my transcripts. "Grabbed 'em before I skipped town."

"Alright, alright," Bobby muttered looking them over. "Not bad kiddo. Who knew the Mercers had a genius in the family." Bobby said affectionately mussing my hair. I pulled away, caught between hesitation and fear.

Bobby sighed and sat on the bed. He patted the spot next to him and I sat down. Bobby put his arm around my shoulder. "Look kiddo, I 'm sorry if I scared you back there. I can be a jackass sometimes, I know. But I won't ever hurt you. I promise you that. And anyone who messes with you, is going to have to deal with Bobby Mercer."

"You don't have to pretend for me. I know what it's like to be alone, I can handle I swear." I said looking up at him.

"Who says any of us are pretending," Jack, Angel, and Jerry had come upstairs and were standing in the doorway.

"You're a Mercer baby girl, but more importantly, you're family. This is your home and we ain't letting you go for the world." Angel told me as he and my other uncles surrounded me. As they wrapped their arms protectively around me, I cried. I cried for what I had been missing all these years. I cried for the grandmother I had never known. I cried just to be clean again.

* * *

The next morning, it was Bobby who signed me up for classes at the high school. "I'll pick you up after school baby girl," He promised as he got back in his car. "I'll expect a full and detailed report of how your day went." That made me smile as I watched him drive away. 

The school was big and I felt very, _very_ lost inside of it. I had never been a place this large before. I was from Montana. We didn't have schools like this where I came from. "You new here?" Someone asked from behind me.

I spun around to see a tall white guy with curly blonde hair and green eyes. "Um…yeah, actually," I admitted embarrassed.

"It's okay, nothing to worry about." He assured me. "Everyone gets lost on his or her first day. This place has no rhyme or reason to it at all. Now let's see, where you gotta go first?" He asked. I showed him my schedule and he smiled. "English with Mr. Thornton, you're right next to my first class. Come on, I'll show you the way." As we walked down the halls the boy spoke up again. "By the way, my name's Kyle Guthrie, what about you?"

"My name' Shannon…Shannon Mercer."

Kyle took me by surprise and laughed. "So we have another Mercer, eh? You're family has quite the reputation as a bunch of bad bays, hustlers, and mean hockey players."

"I don't know, my uncle's seem alright to me." I told him biting my lip nervously.

Kyle just shrugged. "Who knows you might be right. I've never met them. All I know is that whenever things go wrong, the cops always look for a way to pin it on the Mercers. Ah, here you are: Mr. Thornton's room. I hope to see you around Shannon."

"Thanks for helping me Kyle," I said before walking into the classroom.


	3. Friends and Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers, the characters, or the plot. As much as I'd love to, I don't. I do own Shannon and anyone else I randomly invent though.**

* * *

I had successfully made it through one day at a big school! Now I just had to wait for my uncle Bobby to come pick me up. It was all in my grasp…or so I had hoped. As I stood with my back to one of the school walls, I was surrounded by three black wanna-be gangsters (or maybe they weren't wanna-be's…)

"You new here baby?" The guy directly in front of me asked.

"Yeah," I muttered looking around him. _Where is my uncle when I need him_? I asked myself.

"Well then, you're gonna' need an escort, friends, protection." The guy on the right informed me.

"No thank you," I replied simply.

"I don't think you understand baby doll," the guy on my left insisted. "This is _Detroit_. A girl as fine as you need protection."

"She said no," Kyle had come to my rescue. It made me happy. At least someone cared.

"Stay out of this white boy," The guy in the center growled, shoving Kyle down to the ground.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I shouted trying to push through the three guys.

"Hold that bitch Zeke!" One of the guys ordered. The guy who had been on the right grabbed me, pinning my arms to my side.

"Yo Shannon!" I heard Jack call. I turned my head to see Jack, Angel, and Bobby crossing the space between the curb and the building.

"Help!" I yelled, stamping on the guy Zeke's foot and pushing away.

"Go stand with Jackie baby girl," Bobby ordered as he and Angel ran past me. I quickly obeyed and ran to Jack, grabbing onto his arm.

"Don't worry Shannon," Jack smiled. "Bobby and Angel will be fine. They're just gonna' rough those guys up a bit. Scare 'em off."

"What?!" I cried. "But why? They could get hurt! Or Arrested!"

Jack laughed. "The cops can try, but they haven't gotten us yet. No, they'll be fine. Those kids just need to learn that you never touch a Mercer."

It was quite for a moment. "So then…what happened to the guys who hurt your leg?" I asked in half a whisper.

"They did more than hurt my leg. They shot me. They shot up the house and almost killed me. Bobby, Angel, and Jerry killed every last one of them. Unless you're family, you don't mess with a Mercer."

I sighed softly. "You probably need to exercise your leg. If you want, I can walk with you around the neighborhood until your leg gets back to normal…well, _somewhat_ normal."

Jack smiled and ruffled my hair. "I'd like that. We could talk and I could get to know you."

Then we should establish one thing," I said as Bobby, Angel, and Kyle started walking over to join us. "What do I call you?"

"Just Jack," he informed me. "It's my name after all."

"Shannon!" Angel yelled. "This punk says he's cool with you. You know him?"

"It's okay Uncle Angel. That's Kyle. He was trying to help me." I assured my uncles as they glared at Kyle suspiciously.

"You better watch it…_Kyle_." Bobby growled. "Anything happens to Shannon because of you, there ain't gonna' be nowhere for you to hide."

"Don't worry sir," Kyle said. "I just want to be Shannon's friend."

"Yeah, you better keep it that way too," Angel growled.

* * *

"Glad to see y'all could make it," Jerry said sarcastically as we entered his house.

"Sorry we're not right on time sweetheart," Bobby swatted at Jerry. "We had to take care of something at the school first." The tone gave the matter a feeling of finality.

"Will you two stop chatting and close that door?" A woman called from inside the house. "It's cold outside.

"We're coming baby!" Jerry called back in reply. "You can leave your bag here with your jacket." He informed me.

Jerry had a nice home. It was a place a man could be proud of. As we walked inside, two little girls came shooting out of nowhere. "Uncle Bobby! Uncle Angel! Cracker Jack!"

Jack groaned and glared at Bobby as he picked up one of the little girls. "Hey Daniela! Hey Amelia! Did you two have a good day?" Jack asked.

"Yeah! We got to play!" One of the little girls said enthusiastically.

"Hey Daddy, who's that?" the other little girl asked pointing at me.

"Girls, that's your cousin Shannon. Her mommy was Grandma Evy's baby girl."

"Hi cousin Shannon…" The girls said shyly.

"Hello sweethearts. Now which one of you is Daniela and which one of you is Amelia."

"I'm Daniela," The little girl Angel was holding said.

"And I'm Amelia," The girl Jack was holding said.

"I'm Camille," I looked over to see that the woman who had been yelling at Jerry and Bobby earlier had entered the room. "I'm Jerry's wife."

"It's very nice to meet you Aunt Camille. I'm Shannon."

"Welcome to the family baby."


	4. Memory Shatters Reality

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers. It would be nice. But I don't. Instead, I own the other random characters like Shannon and Kyle.**

* * *

_I was walking down the hall of my old school. It was just another day. School was over and I was about to go home. Hands rested on my shoulders and I froze. "I'm back," he said gently._

"_Leave me alone," I whispered quietly praying that he wouldn't get mad._

_He didn't, he just laughed. "Oh my precious. Oh my love. Oh my girl, you don't get it. I can't leave you. I _won't_ leave you. You're mine. I own you."_

"_You don't own me." I tried to keep my voice firm, but it shook with fear._

_He pulled my hair back, exposing my neck and kissed it gently. "I _own_ you beautiful baby, and you can't deny it. I'm the only thing you have. You can never leave me. I won't let you."_

* * *

I was awake from three o'clock on. I couldn't sleep after the mutated memory. I didn't want to. It was too close to reality. I sat in silence, in the dark. I listened to the night around me, trying to find peace or love. The feeling of belonging had seemed to disappear while I slept.

It was six when I couldn't stand to sit still anymore. I took a shower, got dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt and went for a walk. The cold, crisp morning air felt good. It felt real. I finally circled all the way back around to in front of the Mercer home and looked up at the sky. It was a half-lit spectacle, just after pre-dawn. I watched my breath go out in soft white clouds. "Why did you leave me mom?" I asked the sky quietly. "You knew what dad was doing but you didn't care. Doesn't that make you worse than Grandma? Doesn't that make you just as bad as Dad?"

I sighed and looked down at the snow around me. It would start melting soon. I could tell. Today had the feel of a warm day. If I got lucky, there wouldn't be any snow or rain.

* * *

I walked back into the house to be greeted by three, _very_ unhappy men. "Where the hell have you been?" Bobby demanded.

"Walking," I told him frankly.

The three men stared at me dumbfounded for a moment. "What the fuck are you doing walking at six in the morning?" Bobby yelled.

I sighed. "I needed to clear my head. It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"What the hell kinda' excuse is that?" Bobby yelled making me flinch away.

"Can we please not discuss it?" I whispered, pleading.

"No! We gonna' discuss it right here, and right now." Angel said speaking up.

"The fuck we are!" I yelled. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I clapped my hands over my mouth and looked at my three uncles in horror. I ran past them and up the stairs before any of them could move. I locked the bedroom door behind me and hid next to my bed, my knees curled up to my chest.

What had I been thinking? There was one rule I had learned in my life. You don't talk back to those in charge. It doesn't work like that. You talk back, you get in trouble. You talk back, you get hurt. That's the way it is. I had just disobeyed that most essential law. I was terrified of what would happen for that. Uncle Jack had even told me, you can only get a Mercer if you where another Mercer. They had made me a Mercer. I was at their mercy.

* * *

"Shannon, are you okay?" Jack asked knocking softly on the door. I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say. Speaking made all my mistakes real. Speaking would make my memories come back. I couldn't do that again. "Come on Shannon, you have to come out sometime. You have school today in less than a half hour." I knew that too. I didn't care. School was school. I could make up the work later. Now, I just wanted to not exist. Even if it was just for a little while.

"She not answering?" I heard Angel's muffled voice through the door.

"No," Jack replied. "I think we'll have to call her out today. I don't know when she's coming out."

"We could bust the door down," Bobby yelled from downstairs. I didn't like that idea, but I wasn't about to give in until he actually brought up the muscle to bring the door down.

"Shut up Bobby!" Jack and Angel yelled down together.

"Why don't you let me try?" Sofi asked.

"Good luck," Angel and Jack said going loudly down the stairs.

Sofi waited a minute before knocking on the door. "You gonna open up the door?" She asked. I sighed and walked over stiffly, opening the door just a crack so that I could see her and she could see me. "Can I come in, or do you want to have this discussion for the boys to hear?"

I bit my lip and looked away before moving aside and pulling the door open for Sofi. I closed it right behind her. Sofi sat on the bed and I sat on the ground. "You want to explain what's going on?" She asked quietly.

"I just went for a walk," I pleaded in a whisper. "I didn't mean to snap back. I didn't mean to make anyone worry. I didn't mean to disobey. I can't do anything right!" I yelled the last part. Tears had started to roll down my face. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help it. I hadn't cried since…since a month after it all began. Now that I had started, I couldn't stop.

"Oh baby, what happened to you?" Sofi asked softly, coming over to me. I tried to pull away, but she still managed to wrap me in a hug. "You can cry," she promised. "You need to cry don't you?"

"I can't cry." I told her hoarsely. "Make me stop crying," I begged.

"No," Sofi said sternly. "You have to let it all out."

I pushed her away and looked up at her. "Don't you understand? I. CAN"T. CRY. Bad things happen…it's not allowed." The tears had begun to slow. I was managing them now. I could breath evenly again and my vision was clearing.

"You should tell them, even if you don't want to tell me," Sofi spoke softly.

"No." My voice had the sharp edge of cold finality. "It's none of their business."

"What isn't our business?" Bobby asked opening the bedroom door.

"What isn't your business," I told him softly, looking away.

"Does it have to do with you?" He asked.

I looked up at him sharply. Was this a trick question? "Yes," I ventured cautiously.

"Then it's my business." Bobby informed me. "You're family Shannon."

"Family…I've heard that before. Just because you call me family doesn't mean that what concerns me concerns you."

"Yes it does!" Bobby yelled. "Family's stick together. They watch out for each other. They fucking trust each other. You trust us Shannon?"

"I don't know," I whispered frankly. "Everything you just said isn't in my definition of family. Just because you claim me…doesn't mean anything. I've had too many people claim me in my life. I can't…I…you could not possibly understand what's going on!"

"Maybe if you'd give us a chance, you'd learn that some people give a damn," Bobby growled.

"How long was it before you gave Evelyn a chance?" I asked. I knew I had hit a sore spot. I didn't care. "I have to go to school now." I grabbed my bag and my coat and left, ignoring Angel and Jack's questions as I left the house. Only one thought played in my head: _Memory shatters reality._


	5. The First Thread

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers (I wish!), but I do love it. I own Shannon though, and her past, and her future. MWHAHAHA!**

**

* * *

**"Shannon!" Kyle called snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at him dazed, still not quite sure were I was: Detroit or Great Falls. "Are you okay Shannon? You've been out of it all day." 

"Oh, um…I'm sorry. I've just been thinking…" I trailed off looking at nothing again.

"Are you Shannon? You don't look so hot. Do you need to talk to someone…a _friend_?" He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not allowed to have any friends," I said in an absent whisper. "If I do, they'll get hurt." I walked slowly down the street towards the Mercer house. I had been late getting to school. That wasn't surprising though. I had walked. I hadn't had time. I blocked out all the sound around me. I didn't want to think. I want, no _needed_ to become numb. Everything else would bring back memories. I hate memories.

"Shannon! Get your ass in the car!" Bobby ordered pulling up next to me.

I looked over at my uncle, the same part lost, part-dazed look on my face. "Why?" I asked quietly.

"Shannon! Don't argue with me. Get your fucking ass in the goddamn car now!" Bobby shouted getting out of the car and yelling at me over the roof.

I didn't answer him but got in the car and stared out the window as Bobby drove us back to the Mercer house. Bobby drove in brooding silence while I tried to retain my oblivious state. As soon as Bobby's car stopped in front of the house, I got out, ignoring his calls for me to come back.

I managed to beat him into the house and went into the kitchen. "Hey Shannon," Jack began before looking up at me. "Are you alright?"

"Thinking, just thinking," I mumbled softly before going through to the dining room and sitting down to do homework. The door banged open and Bobby stamped into the house. Still pissed.

"Where the hell is she?" He growled at Jack who stared at him amazed.

"Dude, it's not like she left the house," Jack said.

"I don't give a fuck! She's got some explaining to do."

"I told you…" My voice couldn't have been above a whisper, but it still caught Bobby's full attention. "…Maybe someday I'll tell you, but please…don't pressure me."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bobby demanded.

"It means don't ask because I won't tell you," I snapped. Then I bit my lip, realizing what I had done. "Dreams shatter reality…" The phone rang then, stopping Bobby and Jack from questioning what I had just said. I answered it. "Mercer Residence."

"So that's where you are," His voice made me stiffen with fear. It seemed as if he was right next to me, whispering in my ear.

"No," I whispered softly.

"I heard about your mother's accident. I'm sorry for what it's worth. I know you loved her. But I was very upset when I came back to town and found you gone. Your bum father wasn't much help either. So why don't you come back? I miss you Shannon."

"N-no," I stuttered softly. "Please no. I just want to be left alone."

He laughed. "That's not the rules precious…you know that. I'm in charge and you do what I say or else I have to punish you. Are you going to do what I say?"

"No," I whispered.

"What was that Shannon? It sounded like you said no." His voice was growing cold.

"No. I won't go back." I said a little more firmly. In truth, I was terrified. I just wanted to shut down and obey, hoping that he would be a little lenient if I complied now.

"Wrong answer my love," his voice was cold and hard now. I fell to my knees; I couldn't support myself anymore.

"Shannon?" Bobby and Jack were staring at me, concerned.

"I'll be coming to visit you very soon darling. Maybe it could even be a big birthday present." He suggested.

"No," I moaned.

Bobby put the phone on speaker, took the phone from my limp fingers, and slammed the cordless back in place. "Who the fuck is this?" he demanded.

_His_ voice filled the room. "You Mercer?" _He_ asked Bobby.

"Yeah, who want's to know?"

"You took my girl from me Mercer. That was a big mistake. I'm coming to get her back. She's mine. I never said she could leave. I'll see you in five days…dead man." The line when dead and I couldn't move. I knew I was shaking, but I couldn't move.

The door slammed, making me jump and squeak. I moved back against Bobby as Angel and Sofi came into the dining room with Jerry. "What's going on?" Jerry asked concerned.

"Who was that?" Bobby asked standing me up and turning me to face him.

"No, no," I begged. "I can't think about him!"

Bobby shook me. "Shannon! We have to know! You need to tell us who the hell that motherfucker is and why you're so scared of him."

"Sofi," Angel whispered. Sofi nodded and pulled me away from Bobby and upstairs.

* * *

Bobby glared at Angel. "What the hell was that about?" he growled.

"Look Bobby, you and Jack need to tell us what happened first, then we'll talk to Shannon _calmly_." Angel said.

Bobby frowned and then finally relented. "Fine, Shannon's still not talking to me straight and the phone rang. She answered it. She wasn't facing us, but I could hear her saying no. I didn't know what the hell was going on. Then she fell to her knees and said no again. I put the phone on speaker. Some fucker comes on saying that we took Shannon away from him. Says he's coming to take her back in five days that that I'm a dead man. Goddamn asshole," Bobby growled.

Angel sighed and looked at Jerry who nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jerry muttered. "I'll see what I can do." Jerry went upstairs and into Bobby's old room where Shannon lay on the bed with Sofi sitting next to her. "Hey baby girl," Jerry said smiling gently. "We need to know who it was that called so we can protect you."

"You can't protect me from him." Her voice was sad and emotionless. "He owns me."

"No one owns you," Jerry said almost angrily. "What kind of motherfuking idiot says he owns you?"

"Yes he does. My dad gave me to him. I'm his. I'm his love, his girl, his _precious_."

"Who is he?" Jerry pressed.

She looked Jerry straight in the face. "His name is Simon Dunlop."

Jerry groaned. "Bobby," he yelled. "We have a problem."


	6. Talks and Walks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers. I own Shannon and Kyle and others though.**

**A/N: I did some editing on the dialogue in the first few chapters, nothing much, just some correction of grammar. It does not, I repeat _does not_, change the story line so far any.**

* * *

Jerry, Bobby, Angel, and Jack "held council" in Evelyn's bedroom. "She told you who that fucker is?" Bobby asked. 

"Yeah, and 'all ain't gonna like it. Do you remember a Simon Dunlop?" Jerry asked. Jack visibly paled and Angel grew thoughtful. Bobby looked downright pissed.

"So I finally get to kill that motherfucker, huh," Bobby growled.

"The name sounds familiar, but I can't seem to remember _meeting_ any _Simon Dunlop_." Angel said looking between his three brothers.

"You only met him once," Jack's voice was quiet. "You met him…the day he sold me drugs."

A look of realization dawned on Angel's face. "You mean that white son of a bitch that Bobby was working for?"

"One and the same," Bobby said.

"And to make it worse, I say him in the news a few days ago. Apparently he's a big time badass now, runs his own cartel. He's got the Feds _and_ the DEA after his ass. He just eluded them in New Mexico."

"He must spend his days hiding in Montana," Bobby concluded. "Did she say anything else?"

"Shannon told me that Simon owns her, that we can't help her. Apparently that piss-ass excuse of a father of hers gave Shannon to Simon."

"What?! That fucking asshole!" Bobby roared. "I'm gonna kill him if I ever see his ass."

"I'm gonna take Shannon for a walk," Jack cut in quickly.

"No," Bobby and Angel snapped.

"Yes," Jack snapped back. "Shannon needs out of this house and that asshole isn't coming for another five days. She'll fine with me." Jack assured them.

"Alright," Bobby caved. "But I want y'all to take a phone. I want you to call even if you're just feeling a little antsy. You hear me fairy?"

"I hear you Bobby."

* * *

Jack set a slow, steady pace for us. We were silent for the first little bit, both of us lost in our own world. I had begun to think again after the phone call from Simon. He had found me. It was only a matter of time now before he came for me. He had even been _so kind_ as to give me the day of reckoning: my birthday. I cursed that day silently. I wanted it to never come. I wanted it to cease to exist. If it did that, I wouldn't have to see Simon again. I wouldn't have to suffer at his hands anymore. But what can one do? A slave could never really expect to be free of their master when they ran away. You would always be looking over your shoulder and the day that you forgot to, there he was…ready to take you back. I hadn't even been given _that_ long. 

"So," Jack began suddenly dragging out the single word. "Did you have a good walk this morning?"

I let his voice fade a silence thicken between us before I answered. "Are you mocking me?"

"No," Jack laughed softly. "I just want to know what it's like to walk so early in the morning with no one around and the world still…peaceful."

"It's nice," I confessed. "The air is almost clean and it's so beautifully quiet. You can't beat times like that. Especially as the sun slowly creeps up on you, lightly the world you thought you knew."

"Very philosophical, I like it." Jack said. "It kind of reminds me what you said to Bobby in the kitchen…'dreams shatter reality'?"

"No," I shook my head slowly. "'Memories shatter reality.' That's what it is. And it's true so don't laugh."

"I wasn't planning on laughing, honestly. I think it sounds cool. Where did you hear it?"

"Didn't," I shrugged. "I just…realized it. After everything I've been through…I've learned a lot. You can create any reality you want for yourself, but as soon as you let yourself start to remember things…that reality…no matter how wonderful it is, no matter how real you think it is…it just…shatters."

"That's what happened this morning, isn't it?" Jack concluded.

"Yes…and the funny thing is…it wasn't even that bad a memory…just one that I don't want."

"That would defiantly make it worse." Jack decided. "You know, since you're a Mercer…you can trust us…I promise. We won't let anything happen to you. We look out for our own."

"I've heard it before Jack. My father said he'd always be there for me and look how that turned out."

"We're not your dad Shannon." Jack pressed.

"It doesn't matter. Don't you understand Uncle Jack? What he did…nearly killed me inside. I can't just trust you four because you tell me that I can. Everything I've ever experienced tells me that that's just a lie."

"Then, we'll prove it to you," Jack said smiling. "I don't know how, but we'll prove that you can trust us." Jack was very optimistic. I hadn't been able to break his spirit. Deep down, somewhere, I think it made me happy.

* * *

"Aren't you even a little concerned that your daughter ran off Harry?" Simon asked the fat man sitting on the dingy couch. 

"Of course I am!" Harry insisted immediately. "But I've had no idea where to look for her. She didn't even leave a note or give any warning."

"That doesn't matter!" Simon yelled turning on Harry angrily. Harry cowered into the couch, afraid of his employer's wrath. Simon's fury turned cold. "I elude the police and the Feds, not to mention the DEA and come here _knowing_ that I'll get my girl all to myself and you let her leave. What kind of father are you Harry?"

"A failure," Harry said bitterly. Harry bit his lip and looked up at Simon. "I'll help you get her back. Just tell me how and I'll help."

"Of course you'll help," Simon growled. "If you don't help, I'll kill you so you don't really have a choice now do you?" Harry gulped and shook his head. "Good boy, now I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you Harry, because your life really does depend on it. And you know I don't care if you live or die. But if Shannon is hurt or killed, you'll wish you'd never been born. She's mine. I control her fate and I will be the one who punishes her for running away. Now this is what I want you to do."


	7. Friday: Stillbirth?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers…sighs…that still hasn't changed. I still own Shannon, Kyle, Simon, and Harry, that **_**hasn't**_** changed. Understand?**

* * *

_Four more days_, I thought with a twisted hint of sadness and bitterness as I went through school on Friday. _Four more days and Simon will come for me. I won't have anywhere to run. There is only so long that a slave can flee from her master. Especially when that master is Simon Dunlop._

After school, before any of my uncles came, I found Kyle. "I'm sorry about how I was acting yesterday. I got in an argument with my uncles. I didn't mean to be rude."

Kyle just smiled. "Hey, it's no problem Shannon. I was just worried about you."

"Thanks, I'm just not used to it," I confessed.

"Well get used to it," Kyle laughed. "I want to be your friend and friends care about each other. You can always talk to me, I promise."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Yo Shannon! Get your ass over here!" Bobby yelled from behind me. He had shown up.

"Sorry Kyle, gotta' go. I'll see you Monday?"

"Unless I'm sick," Kyle assured me.

I laughed as I walked over to where Uncle Bobby waited impatiently for me. "Can I ask you something Uncle bobby?" I asked as I got into his car.

"Shoot kiddo." Bobby said as he started to drive.

"Why are you protecting me? Why do you care?"

"You're family kiddo," Bobby shrugged. "Why else?"

"Ha," I barked. "The first day I came to the Mercer house, you were ready to kill me. What changed?"

Bobby sighed. "You want to know the truth Shannon?" He asked. "I don't know what to make of you. Until you came along, I never heard _shit_ about Ma havin' _any_ kid. The reason we decided to let you in is Jack. And you wanna' know the funny thing? Me being a dickhead is what made him want to help you."

"Why? Who in their right mind would want to help me?" I asked.

"I don't know all of Jackie's past, but I know it was bad. When he saw you nearly shit yourself when I got mad, he decided that he wanted to be a protector this time. God that kid's gonna be the death of me," Bobby mumbled the last part under his breath.

I smiled. "He doesn't want to be the baby anymore. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"I'm still trying to figure that one out. Now why don't you tell me how you met Dunlop?"

I bit my lip and looked away. "Do we really have to talk about this?"

"Hell yes," Bobby said. "I knew this asshole. But I haven't heard about him in years. I need to know how he's changed. I need to know if he's still a little punkass or if he can actually pull anything out now."

"My dad works for him," I started. "When Simon started coming up to hide in Montana a few years ago, he offered my dad a job. My dad took it. We needed the money. About a year or so ago, my dad stole a little Meth that Simon had been planning on selling down South. The drugs got caught in the hands of a middleman near Reno and they almost traced the drugs back to Simon and Montana. Simon was pissed. My dad knew that he was a dead man if he didn't come up with something. My dad realized that I was growing and Simon saw it too. My dad sold me to Simon for Simon's forgiveness and my dad's life. The funny thing is…Mom knew. She knew the whole time, but…she never did anything to stop it. She just watched."

"What kind of guy is he like?"

"If he says he's going to do something…he'll do it. He's merciless, but he's also a businessman. If you're loyal to him, you never have to worry about anything. If you betray him…it's not just you that goes down…it's the people that you love most. My dad didn't care about me and Mom really so if Simon had killed dad, dad would have been alone in it."

"Well then he's changed. The last time I saw him, he was a pansy. That asswipe couldn't even shoot someone. Guess people really do change."

* * *

Jerry, Camille, Sofi, Angel, Jack, Amelia, and Daniela were sitting in the living room of the Mercer house when Shannon and Bobby got back form the school. "Uncle Bobby! Shannon!" The two little girls yelled excitedly running over to Bobby and Shannon as soon as they were in the house.

"Hey girls!" Shannon said smiling at the two girls as Daniela jumped into her arms. Amelia went to Bobby and he picked her up easily.

"Shannon, I'm sorry it's short notice, but we were wondering if you could watch the girls tonight while we all go out to eat." Camille asked.

"Sure, no problem." Shannon said smiling. "As long as you trust me."

"Ha," Angel laughed. "You honestly think you could hide anyplace if you messed with a Mercer?"

Shannon laughed. "Not likely."

"We'll try to be back by one," Camille promised walking towards the door with Jeremiah.

"Alright, have a good time." Shannon called after the other Mercers as they left her alone with Daniela and Amelia.

"Oh, baby, don't forget. We have to take those cookies in the back seat to Ms. Williams." Jerry said as they got to his minivan.

"That's right, Camille sighed. "Do you guys mind if we take a little detour?"

"How long's this gonna' take?" Bobby asked.

"No more than five, ten minutes top." Jerry promised.

"Shit," Bobby muttered. "Alright, let's get it over with."

When they got to Ms. Williams' house, Bobby was automatically volunteered to take her the cookies. "Fuckin' traitors," Bobby muttered as he walked up the steps to the old woman's house and knocked on the door.

It was about two minutes before Ms. William's opened the door. She smiled kindly when she saw Bobby. "Hello there Bobby. Look at you all grown. Are you behaving?"

"Yes ma'am," Bobby said. "I brought you some cookies from Jerry's wife Camille." Bobby said offering her the cookies.

"Oh thank you so much. My niece Beatrice was telling me that there is a new Mercer at the high school, a girl. Is she any relation to you boys?" Ms. William's asked.

"Yes ma'am. That would be our niece Shannon."

"Oh, who's daughter is she?" Ms. William's persisted.

"Her mom was Evelyn's real daughter," Bobby confessed.

Ms. Williams frowned. "Evelyn was only pregnant once, some forty or so years ago. It was a stillbirth though. Such a sad day that was when Evelyn came home from the hospital. She was so sad and guilty. She always remembered that baby she lost."

"Ma never told us about that," Bobby said frowning.

"Of course not!" Ms. Williams said. "Who wants to tell their adopted sons about the child she lost? You four were already bad enough. She didn't want to cloud the issue and make you four think maybe she was doing it out of guilt, which she _was not_."

"I believe you Ms. Williams." Bobby said politely, but he was thinking fast and hard now. "You have a nice day. I have to get going now."

"Of course. Don't forget to bring that girl by though. I'd still like to meet her." Ms. William's called out after Bobby after he left.

Bobby didn't call back with any promise. He was worried now. "You look like someone shit in your beer and you don't know who it was," Jack said as Bobby got back in the minivan.

"I just had a fucked-up chat with Ms. Williams. She said Ma got pregnant once, but it was a stillbirth." Bobby said.

"How long ago was that?" Sofi asked.

"According to Ms. Williams…about forty years ago."

"That follows Shannon's story," Angel said.

"Yeah…it does. But it doesn't make any sense. Who fucking tells a woman that her kid's a stillbirth when it is?"

"A liar?" Jack suggested.

Bobby sighed. "Goddamn Jackie, you might be right."


	8. Friday: Plots and Confusion

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers. It grieves me to admit it because it is an excellent movie. I do own Shannon, Kyle, Harry, and Simon.**_

* * *

Simon paced up and down the motel room. He wasn't happy to say the least. Shannon had left. She _knew_ better. Simon had told her time and time again: she belonged to him. She had no choice in the matter. He could still remember when he had first seen her. She had been thirteen. She had already been pretty then. He had never thought of himself as a pedophile, but he decided that he'd make an exception for Shannon. Then Harry had _so kindly_ given Simon the chance. The fool had tried to steal from Simon! Did he think that Simon wouldn't find out? Harry had been on his knees begging when he offered Shannon to Simon. The fool had felt his life more valuable and precious than his own daughter's. Simon had gladly seized the opportunity.

It had taken him a solid month to break her the first time. Then he had left. The second time, it had only taken him two weeks. The third time was only a day. After that…hadn't he been good to her? He had bought her gifts, taken her to dinners, paid attention to her. Shannon had always been different in his mind. All his other girls were flings. They were whores. Shannon was always there. He had even toyed with the idea of making her his wife. Now he had to deal with Mercers again before anything could be done.

He could still remember clearly the conversation he had had yesterday afternoon with Shannon and Mercer. That Mercer could only be Bobby…the Michigan Mauler. Only Bobby would be o brazen. Bobby, the idiot who had threatened to kill Simon. Bobby, the only man still alive who had ever threatened Simon. That would soon change though. Simon wasn't a child anymore. He wasn't a naïve fool. He had learned to fight, learned to kill, learned to be ruthless. Simon would kill every last Mercer he could find. And when he was done with that…he would take as much time as was necessary to fully break Shannon once and for all.

* * *

When the girls fell asleep, I took them up to my bed and tucked them in together. They were so adorable. How is that little kids can be so cute? It's not fair. Really, it isn't. Maybe it's the fact that they're innocent. They don't have to deal with all the bad things out there. Sometimes I wished I could have been like that for longer than I was. I wasn't that lucky though.

I left on the hall light upstairs and closed the door partway before going back downstairs. The television was all mine. There was no one to fight with for what to watch. I could live like this…quite happily I might add. I flopped down onto the couch and started flipping channels. What did I want to watch? Even better question: What was on? I finally settled on something mindlessly stupid: Family Guy.

I leaned back and just let the show play without really watching it. Instead, I settled on the every dangerous act of thinking.

I had let myself hope even though I knew better. There was no way that Simon would ever let me go. It was a matter of power and control. If he let me go, it would be on his terms…not mine. What a fool had I been! Now there were others involved. It wasn't just me anymore. I really was a kid. I had had idealistic hopes that everything would work out like a fairy tale. Apparently, I had forgotten about the Grimm's Tales where not everything works out in the end.

Family Guy ended just as the front door opened. I turned to see Sofi, Angel, Jerry, Jack, Bobby, and Camille come into the house. "Hey all!" I said trying to sound cheerful and still be quiet. "How was your evening?"

"God it's good to be out of a hospital," Jack said flopping down in one of the chairs.

"Where are the girls?" Camille asked.

"I put them upstairs in my room. They fell asleep."

Camille and Jerry went upstairs and got their girls before telling everyone good night and leaving. "Hey baby, I'll meet you upstairs later," Angel told Sofi kissing her on the cheek before watching her go upstairs.

Then the three Mercer brothers still in residence converged on me. I looked between the three of them nervously. "I don't recall doing anything terrible that y'all don't know of." I confessed.

"We'll see," Angel half-mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Did your mother have a birth certificate or adoption papers?" Jack asked softly.

"Yeah, she hated looking at them so I kept them so she didn't destroy them."

"Do you have them with you?" Jack pressed.

"Yeah, they're up in my room. What is this about guys?"

"I was talking to an old friend of Ma's today. She told me that Ma had a stillbirth. Her only fucking biological kid was a stillbirth." Bobby growled staring at me intently.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that. I'll show you what I know!" I pushed past the three Mercers and went up to my room to grab the papers I had brought with me. I dug into my bag until I found the papers that were my mother's. It was a birth certificate and adoption papers. I ran back downstairs and shoved them at Bobby. "There!" I shouted before running back upstairs and slamming the door shut.

* * *

Bobby looked at the papers in his hands. There was a birth certificate form December 12 forty years before. It said that Carrie Anne Mercer was born to Evelyn Mercer at three in the afternoon. The other document said that Carrie had been adopted by Isaac and Rachel Hendricks less than a week later. It didn't make sense. According to all of this…Evelyn had given birth to this a baby and given her up. According to others, Ma's baby had died. Who the hell was telling the truth?

"What the fuck!" Bobby yelled.

Angel and Jack grabbed the papers out of Bobby's hands and read them, shock consuming them. "What the fuck is going on?" Angel whispered.

"I don't know, but we're gonna' find out and some one is going to fucking pay." Bobby growled. "Now get to bed sweethearts, we got a lot o' work to do tomorrow."


	9. Saturday: The Hospital

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers sighs.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Shannon, Kyle, Simon, Harry, and whoever I decide to introduce in this next chapter**_

* * *

Bobby, Angel, and Jack made a stop at the library before going to the hospital alone. They knew Jerry far too well. While Jerry would want the truth, he usually had a problem with the usual methods used to get it. Of course, with no Jerry, this gave Bobby and Angel a…_free artistic license_. Things could go very bad for people who didn't cooperate. At the library they looked up a picture of Dr. Frank King so that no one could pull any tricks on them. They didn't want to waste any time getting screwed over by idiots who thought they could fuck with the Mercers.

It was almost eight in the morning when the three brothers marched confidently into the hospital and straight to the main desk. "We need to talk with Dr. Frank King now." Bobby demanded. It was polite for him. He didn't even swear.

"I'm sorry, but Dr. King is busy right now. Do you have an appointment?"

"Why don't you just tell me where Dr. King is and we'll leave you alone," Angel said leaning forward and glaring at the receptionist.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The receptionist insisted.

Bobby opened his mouth, but Jack put a restraining hand on his arm. "Let's come back later and make an appointment with the good doctor, eh?" Jack suggested.

Bobby looked at his baby brother like he was crazy. "You know," Angel said. "Jackie boy might be right. Let's go." Jack and Angel dragged Bobby outside and to Bobby's car.

"Do either of you dickheads want to explain to me what the hell that was all about?" Bobby demanded.

"Bobby, you're a hothead. We all know that while questioning the doctor, you'll be an even bigger fucking hothead than usual. We don't' need anyone calling the fucking cops on us."

Bobby sighed. "Maybe we should do a repeat like what we did with the Congressman."

"No, no goddamn fire today Bobby. We're in a crowded hospital parking lot, not some fucking back alley where only the brokeass bums and two-cent whores go."Angel said.

"Fine, don't be such a fucking dick about it jarhead." Bobby muttered. They sat in silence looking out for Dr. King. It was Angel who spotted him. "He just came out Bobby," Angel said motioning discreetly to the man they were looking for.

"Stay with the car fairy," Bobby ordered. Before Jack could protest, Bobby and Angel had sprinted away to confront Dr. King, the man who had signed the birth certificate for Shannon's mother. "Dr. King, my brother and I were wondering if we could have a word with you."

"Gentlemen," King said with a sigh. "If you want to speak with me, you'll have to make an appointment. Right now, I would really just like to go home." Dr. Frank King was a tall man with thick dark brown hair that was obviously dyed and a full grey mustache. There were bags under his eyes lending some credence to the fact that he should be at his home.

"Not until you talk to us Dr. King. Now I'm trying to very polite. I just want to ask you a few questions." Bobby spoke calmly.

Dr. King sighed. "Quickly then please."

"My name is Bobby Mercer and this is my brother Angel. You signed the birth certificate for a baby named Carrie Mercer forty years ago. You remember anything about that?"

"Young man, that was forty years ago, as you said. I have been doing a lot of births since then and even before then. You can't really expect me to remember just one." The look in King's eyes said otherwise. There had been a flash of recognition in his eyes when they had said the name Mercer. There might have even been a hint of fear when they had mentioned the time. Neither brother missed it.

"Are you sure about that Dr. King. I'd like you to think carefully." Bobby said barely keeping his anger in check.

"I already told you young man, I do not recall anything about-"

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me!" Bobby yelled slamming King against his car and pulling out one of his own guns. Angel moved to block Bobby from view and act as a lookout. "Now I'm going to ask you one last time Dr. King and swear if you lie to me I will not hesitate to blow your fucking brains out. Now what do you remember about the birth of Carrie Mercer?"

"Carrie Mercer was a stillbirth. It was all we could do to save the mother." Dr. King said quickly.

"I have trouble believing that bullshit," Bobby growled. "Especially since I have papers saying that not one fucking week later, she was adopted. What do you say to that asshole?"

King's eyes hardened and he glared back at Bobby. "I say you don't know who you're messing with you fucking asshole. You need to get out of this shit. You may have beaten Sweet, but that doesn't mean he was the devil. There was always more than one demon vying for devil in Detroit. You just made the pickings easier dickhead."

"Give me a name King."

"So they can kill me like they'll kill you when they figure out what you're doing? I don't think so. I'm not an idiot Mercer. How about I give you a clue instead? Why don't you look into the adoption instead of at the hospital. There's always at least two guilty parties. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home." King said brushing away Bobby's hands and getting into his car.

"So what the fuck was that?" Angel asked as they walked back to Bobby's car.

"Something fucked up," Bobby said. "Now I really wanna' know what happened her forty years ago. Whatever it was broke Ma's heart. I'm gonna' kill whoever the fuck was responsible."

"No arguments there," Angel muttered. "Shit! What time is it?"

"Eleven twenty-nine," Jack said as his older brothers got in the car.

"We're cutting it close today aren't we?" Bobby said laughing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Hockey game fairy. We got a hockey game at noon. Jerry's meeting us at the rink with Shannon and the girls. You'll have to sit this one out baby doll."

"No shit," Jack muttered.


	10. Saturday: The Hockey Game

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers or even Detroit for that matter_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers or even Detroit for that matter._**

_**I shall claim Shannon, Harry, Simon, Kyle, Dr. King, and some others who'll come along later.**_

* * *

I was alone when I woke up that morning. My three uncles who lived with me had gone and left a note saying: _Had business to take care of_. It didn't sound like a nice proposition for whoever was their business. I started making coffee and looked at the clock. It was already eleven twenty. I had slept. I was pouring myself a cup of coffee when I heard someone come down the stairs. It was Sofi. "Coffee?" I asked.

She nodded gratefully as I took two mugs down from the cabinet. The back door that went the laundry room opened and Jeremiah came in smiling. "Morning girls."

"Hey Uncle Jerry," I said half-heartedly.

"Hey, aren't you girls coming to the game?"

"Game?" Sofi and I looked at him confused. "What game?"

Jerry sighed. "Man didn't Bobby and Angel tell y'all? We're playing a hockey game. You play Shannon?"

"Are you joking?" I laughed. "I can barely skate!"

Jerry shrugged. "Oh well, we'll just have to find someone else to play for Jackie."

"Wait a second, all four of you play hockey?"

"Yup, Bobby's the dangerous one though. Got thrown out of some sixty odd games before the league finally kicked him out."

"And y'all still let him on the rink?" I questioned. If Uncle Bobby had gotten thrown out of games there had to have been a good reason. I was suddenly very glad that I couldn't skate or play hockey.

"Yeah, why don't you two go get dressed so we can get going? The games at noon." Jerry said.

"Alright," Sofi and I muttered going back up the stairs. I grabbed a pair of jeans with pants thermos to wear under them. Then there was my sage green sweater over a black T-shirt. I skipped downstairs and grabbed my big green jacket, my scarf, my hat and, a black thermos that I poured coffee in.

"You ready Shannon?" Jerry asked coming back in the house. I hadn't even heard him leave.

"Yeah, Sofi come down yet?" I asked.

"No, but there she is." Jerry said as I turned to see Sofi coming down the stairs ready to go. "Come on you two. We're gonna' be late at this rate."

Sofi and I mumbled various things under our breath as we trudged out to Jerry's car where Camille and the girls sat waiting for us. Then it was off to the ice rink.

* * *

"What the hell took y'all so long?" Bobby demanded as we got out of the car.

"Watch your mouth around my babies Bobby Mercer!" Camille ordered as she helped the girls get out of the car.

"Sorry Camille," Bobby muttered rolling his eyes. "You playin' with us Shannon?"

I laughed sarcastically. "That's funny. I already told Uncle Jerry. I can barely skate, let alone play hockey."

Bobby sighed. "Go sit with Cracker Jack." He ordered.

I rolled my eyes and went up to the stands to join Jack. "Hey kiddo," Jack said smiling and ruffling my hair.

"Where were you guys this morning?" I asked hugging my jacket to me.

"Didn't you get our note?" Jack asked.

"Yes, and it wasn't very explanatory."

Jack shrugged. "Ask Bobby, he wrote the note."

"Shannon!" Someone called behind me. I turned to see Kyle making his way to where Jack and I sat in the stands.

"Hey Kyle! What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I live a few blocks away from here. I walk by here a lot." Kyle said coming sitting down next to me.

"Hey kid!" Angel yelled up into the stands. "Yeah the one next to Shannon!" Kyle looked at my uncles uncertainly. "You play hockey?"

"Of course I play hockey," Kyle said almost sounding offended.

"Then get your ass down here and suit up. You get to play as our fourth," Bobby ordered.

Kyle looked at me uncertainly and I laughed. "Just go so he doesn't keep harassing me. Maybe he'll like you if you play well." Kyle sighed and ran down to join the three older Mercers for a game of hockey. "You think he'll be okay Jack?"

"It'll all depend on how good he is and what kind of mood Bobby's in."

"Oh great," I groaned.

* * *

Harry watched his daughter sitting with the young white guy, a black woman, two little black girls, and a Latino woman. She looked happy. Harry felt a pang of remorse for what he was doing to his daughter…his only child. But Harry wanted to live. He didn't want to sacrifice himself. In truth, Harry Peters was a coward. He wasn't willing to do the right thing for his child. Instead, he watched and helped Simon plot to take his child away from anyone who would care or help her.

Harry turned his attention to the eight men playing hockey. It was clear whom Shannon was rooting for. It was a scruffy looking white guy, a muscular black guy, a bearded black guy, and a scrawny white kid. Simon would soon know about it and know who they were too. That was part of Harry's job. It would all be a part of Simon's plan soon.

A bigger guy checked the scrawny white kid into one of the walls and Shannon shot up yelling at the men in the rink. "Kyle! Are you alright?" She asked.

The boy gave a half-hearted wave and started skating again. This was news. Simon hadn't told him about any Mercer named Kyle. Unless he wasn't a Mercer. It was entirely possible and probably exactly what Simon wanted. Harry stood up and backed away walking to the car that he had rented from Montana and drove to where Simon had told him to meet him.

"If you don't have anything for me Harry…I might not be able to control my temper," Simon warned Harry as the older man walked into the motel room.

"Is there a Mercer named Kyle?" Harry asked sitting down on one of the beds.

"Of course not, there are only four: Bobby, Jack, Angel, and Jeremiah."

"Then I might have seen them all today, their families, and someone else. Shannon was watching some guys play hockey. I think three of them were Mercers and the other might be the one you want to use," Harry suggested afraid to look over at Simon. Simon's face would just be bored and the could bode well or ill for Harry depending on what was going on his boss's head.

"Oh really?" Simon questioned lifting an eyebrow. "And just why would that be Harry?"

"Well the kid got checked and Shannon seemed concerned about him," Harry confessed. He chanced a look over at Simon. Simon was smiling, a twisted thing of hate and bitterness.

"Oh really? We'll just have to change that now won't we. That little bitch of mine needs to learn who's in control. She forgot obviously. I can only hold you responsible Harry. Try to make it up to me or I'll kill you. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes sir," Harry said terrified.

"Good, now find out where that kid lives. Tomorrow, we need to have a talk with him."


	11. Sunday: Four Conversations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Shannon, Kyle, Simon, Harry, Dr. King, and all the other random characters that have nothing to do with the movie.**_

* * *

The brothers met downstairs in the kitchen at midnight. Camille had taken the girls home after Bobby had promised to drive Jerry back to their house before one. Shannon was upstairs asleep. Sofi was waiting for Angel but had been forbidden to go into the kitchen much to everyone's relief. After being civil to each other for a few days, they had been at each other's throats all afternoon.

"What'd y'all find out this morning?" Jerry asked.

"Dr. King is one fucked up bastard," Angel volunteered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked.

"Crazy asshole was talking about how Sweet wasn't the devil of Detroit. Telling us that we were gonna' get ourselves killed. Dickhead," Bobby muttered. "Oh, he also said that we need to look at the Adoption Agency if we want answers."

"That might not be a bad idea," Jerry ventured. "We could swing by Monday and ask some questions…"

Bobby burst out laughing. "You've gotta' be shitting me Jerry. Do you actually think that would work? I say we just break into that hellhole tomorrow afternoon while they're closed. No one will file a report until Monday at the soonest and ain't nobody gonna' suspect us."

"Bobby's got a point," Angel said.

"Figures the dumbasses would agree with each other," Jerry muttered under his breath.

"And what the fuck's that supposed to mean Jerry?" Bobby asked.

"It means that y'all need to stop and think for a minute instead of charging into every goddamn situation guns first. Now how will breaking into some crackass adoption agency help us?"

"We can find King again if the info's bogus," Bobby said with a shrug.

"Not if you're in jail. Damn Bobby, you really don't think about these things. Did it ever occur to you that this Dr. King might be just trying to set your ass up?"

"You asshole! Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Bobby demanded. "King won't set us up. He's too deep into any of this shit. We may not go to the police, but Shannon would."

"He's got a point Jerry," Jack said quietly.

Jerry sighed. "Fine, but if this shit all goes down the drain, don't tell me I didn't warn y'all. When are we going?"

"Oh you comin' with us baby doll?" Bobby asked with a sneer.

"Shut up Bobby," Jerry said shaking his head. "Someone's gotta' make sure that you and Angel don't do anything stupid. You know y'all can't take Jackie on this."

"Excuse me, Jackie's right here," Jack said annoyed. "I can take care of myself Jerry. I'm going."

"No you're not fairy," Bobby said firmly. "Jerry's right about that. You stay with Shannon. Maybe you two could go for a short walk, get that bum leg of yours working again."

"Yeah, we'll see," Jack said with a small smile.

* * *

I woke up before my uncles and Sofi. That was probably because Kyle had invited me to church this morning. I was happy about that thought. Bobby and Angel had been forced to concede when Jerry had pointed out that it would distract me from other things. He didn't say anything in particular, but I knew he was talking about Simon. That was the only thing that would concern me and it did. In fact, it was more than a concern; it was a terrifying presence that seemed to follow me everywhere. Now I was just hoping that I could forget for a few hours.

I put on my only skirt and a white button-up shirt. I had a pair of slip on shoes that I wore. I walked downstairs and called Kyle. A guy answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, is Kyle there?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, just a sec," the guy covered the mouthpiece, but I could still here him shout. "Yo midget! There's a girl on the phone? Since when do you give girls our number? She your girlfriend?"

"Shut up Brandon!" said Kyle's muffled voice. "Hello?"

"Kyle? It's Shannon."

"Hey Shannon! You still want to come to church with us?"

"Yeah, my uncles have no problem with it and I'm ready whenever." I assured him.

I could hear the smile in Kyle's voice. "Great! We'll be there in about fifteen minutes. That sound okay with you?"

"Sure, see you in fifteen minutes Kyle." I hung up the phone. I went into the kitchen and put some bread into the toaster. While I waited, I wrote a note for my uncles in case they forgot that I was allowed to go to church with Kyle and posted it very clearly and visibly on the refrigerator. I was finished with my toast by the time Kyle came knocking at the door.

"You good to go?" He asked as I opened the door.

"Yup, just let me grab my coat." Then we were gone and I was free if only for a few hours.

* * *

It was noon by the time Kyle and his brothers took Shannon back to her house. His brothers hadn't stopped teasing him since they had driven away. "No, but seriously Kyle, she is very pretty. Who would have known that out little brother liked red heads," Max said with a shrug.

"She's just my friend guys. How many times do I have to say it? She's the new girl at school and I figured that she might need a friend more than anything else."

"Oh, _of course_," Erik said with a laugh. "You're just waiting until you've known her a few months and then pull the whole 'can't we be more than friends' routine. Clever bro, but no original."

Kyle sighed as the car pulled to a stop at the corner and opened his door. "Tease me while I'm gone guys. I'll walk the rest of the way."

"You're choice," Brandon said with a shrug as Kyle shut the door. Then his brothers were gone and Kyle started walking towards their house. It was only another three or four blocks away so it wouldn't be so bad.

He was within sight of his house when someone grabbed his shoulder. "You must be Kyle Guthrie," Kyle turned to look at the man who had addressed him. The guy was about his own height and lithe. His hair was pale blonde and brown and a little thin. His nose was slightly crooked like it had been broken once. But his eyes made Kyle a little scared. They were brown and filled with a cold, calculating hate.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked warily after a moment.

"When you see Shannon tomorrow, I want you to tell her that this is all for her. She knows better." Then the man was beating Kyle. Kyle tried to fight back, but he didn't have much of a chance. The next thing he knew, it was dark and he was lying in his bed with his brothers all standing around him.

"Thank God! Kyle! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Max demanded as his three older brothers crowded around him.

"I feel like I've been run over by a train," Kyle groaned.

"You look it," Erik confessed. "Who did this to you? Should we take you to the hospital."

"_No_," Kyle said emphatically. "No hospital. I have to talk to Shannon."

"Did her uncles do this? Those damn Mercers!" Max said trying to leave, but Brandon caught his arm.

"The Mercers didn't do this. I have to talk to Shannon," Kyle said again trying to sit up.

Erik pushed his younger brother back down. "You can talk to her tomorrow. You're not going anywhere right now. You'll hold until then."

Kyle opened his mouth to argue, but stopped. It would be useless. He would have to wait until he could get to school tomorrow and warn Shannon about the bastard who had attacked him.


	12. Sunday: The Adoption Agency

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Shannon, Kyle, Simon, Harry, Dr. King, and all the other random characters that have nothing to do with the movie.**_

* * *

"You have a good time?" Bobby asked annoyed as I walked into the house. I frowned at his tone. He sounded annoyed, sarcastic. I hadn't done anything wrong, had I?

"Yes I did actually. Thank you for asking. It's been a while since I last got to go to church." I informed him with a smile that deepened Bobby's frown.

"Didn't have anything to do with that kid did it?" Angel asked.

I burst out laughing as the two men stared at me in shock. "Just so y'all know, Kyle has three older brothers. We would have been perfectly chaperoned...if it _was_ a date. I just went to church with my only friend in pretty much the whole world and his brothers were nice enough to try to befriend me to. Is that okay by you guys or do I need permission to have friends?"

"What the fuck?" Bobby asked looking at Angel who just shrugged. "Did you understand that Cracker Jack?"

"You guys are starting to act like big brothers," Jack informed them with a grin. He limped over to where I was standing and put his arm around my shoulder. "You wanna go for a walk Shannon?"

"Sure. Let's go Jack." I said with a grin as we turned and walked right back out the front door.

Angel and Bobby didn't come after us. As soon as I realized they probably had no intention of coming after us, I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Jack and I walked in silence. It was a nice comfortable silence. I enjoyed it. I hadn't been able to relax around people until I had come to live with the Mercers. I was glad that I had, but at the same time, I was very afraid. I didn't want anyone hurt because of me. I could see Kyle who had befriended me for no other reason than just because. There was Camille, Daniela, and Amelia who were all so good and kind. They didn't deserve to be hurt because of me. I couldn't let that happen. Maybe if I left now and went back to Simon, he would leave everyone alone, but I knew instantly that that wasn't true. He would hurt them all and make me watch because I had defied him.

"Shannon! You okay?" Jack asked concerned. He had practically shouted my name. How deep in my own thoughts had I been?

"It's nothing Jack, promise," I said, but I couldn't look him in the eyes. He knew I was lying.

"You wanna' talk about it?"

"He's going to hurt all of you because of me. You, Bobby, Jerry, Angel, Daniela, Camille, Amelia, Kyle...all of you..." I spoke in a hushed and frightened whisper.

The silence stretched between us. This time it was uncomfortable. "Shannon...we already knew Simon..." Jack's voice was almost nonexistent as he made the confession. I stopped and stared at him in wide-eyed shock.

"Wh-what?" I managed.

"He hates the Mercers anyway," Jack chuckled nervously. "So he would've come to try and kill us sooner of later."

"If you're trying to make me feel better you're failing miserably."

Jack sighed. "We won't let anything happen to you Shannon. If anything, Bobby really wants to see Simon dead. I think it's what he dreams of when he's had a bad day."

I looked at Jack shocked. "Why would he do such a thing?!"

Jack shrugged. "Because he can."

I sighed and slumped my shoulders. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

* * *

"You two ladies ready to go?" Bobby asked after the door had been closed a minute.

"Let's get this done and over with," Jerry said with a sigh. "I want to be back home for dinner."

"Scared?" Angel asked with a laugh.

Jerry frowned. "If you had any fucking sense in that head of yours you'd be a little nervous too."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Get in the damn car you pansies." Jerry and Angel rolled their eyes, but still followed Bobby out to his car.

It seemed an eternity to drive to anywhere near the adoption agency. They couldn't get the car close though, Bobby still remembered enough to know that the cops were still looking for an excuse to throw the Mercers in jail. Even lily white Jerry.

"Are you sure they're closed?" Jerry asked as Bobby and Angel worked on breaking into the back door.

Bobby shrugged. "Of course I'm sure. Now shut the fuck up or go wait in the car ass."

Jerry shook his head, but stayed where he was. The door finally gave and the three brothers were inside the dark adoption agency. "Find anything you can," Bobby ordered in a soft whisper as they separated throughout the agency.

It was close to thirty minutes later when they made their way out of the agency. None of them spoke until they got back to Bobby's car. "You said you found something Angel. Spit it out already."

"Yeah, yeah, cool your asses," Angel said looking around and waiting until Bobby was driving before speaking again. "The two agents involved were Thomas Parker and Keith Winslow."

"Either of you ever heard of those two fuckheads?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing's ringing any bells," Jerry said shaking his head slowly.

"Same here," Angel said with a shrug. "You know him Bobby?"

"Wish I did," Bobby said. "It's be nice to go and fuck up their asses."

Angel grinned. "With pleasure. I guess that means we've got research to do."

"Oh fucking joy," Bobby muttered.


	13. Monday: The New Detectives

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers…or Detroit though I think that one's kind of obvious. I do own Shannon, Kyle, Simon, Harry, Dr. King, Thomas Parker, Keith Winslow, or anyone else I introduce.**_

* * *

_Arica, Princess of Rivendell_: Here's the update. Sorry it wasn't sooner.

_-LadyFrost-_: Sadly…this was as soon as I could get it fully inspired.

_narakunohime_: CONTINUED!

* * *

My uncles had been gone when Jack and I had come back from our walk. They had refused to say where they had gone when they came back and I was beginning to be very suspicious. What were they doing that they couldn't tell Sofi or I? It was kind of scary.

I pushed thoughts like that aside as I got ready for school that morning. I could worry about my crazy uncles later. School had to come first, a thing that hadn't been true for quite some time. Camille picked me up for school that morning. Her reasoning being that the men wouldn't get up until around noon and there was no way she was going to let me be late for school.

I was twenty minutes early and there was no Kyle to be found. Of course, I also didn't know when Kyle arrived at school. So I went to my first class and hid my stuff behind the teacher's desk with his permission. Then I went out front to wait for Kyle. The gangsters that had harassed me only a few days ago skirted around me not even looking me in the eye. They were kind of banged up making me wonder what in the world my uncles had done to them while Jack had been distracting me. Ten minutes till time for school to start was when Kyle showed up. I recognized his brother Brandon's car as it pulled up in front of the school. I ran to the car and was there before he could even get out. "Kyle!" I was panicked when I saw his condition. He looked like someone had taken a two by four to him. "What happened to you?"

Kyle gripped my arm and there was a look of near desperation in his eyes. "There was a man Shannon. You have to stay away from him. He said he's coming for you."

I couldn't stop the fear from showing. Blood drained from my face and my breathing accelerated. "You have to hide Kyle. Simon will do more than just jump you if he thinks that I care about you. You have to stay away from me Kyle. Please…I can't have anymore blood on my hands."

Kyle wouldn't let me go when I tried to pull away. "Listen to me Shannon. You need to go to your uncles. Warn them. Have them get you out of town. Something! Anything! You have to get away from him."

I looked Kyle in the eyes as tears rolled down my cheeks. "If I run…he'll kill you and your family just to punish me. I can't run anymore. I have to trust my uncles. But you…you can leave now and you'll have a head start. Maybe he'll forget about you. Please give it a chance Kyle."

"Shannon…why don't you get in the car and we'll take back to your uncles?" Brandon suggested. "I need to talk to them anyway and you'll probably be safer there than at a school so large no one will notice if one girl goes missing." He was blunt and to the point true, but it was still a little painful to hear it put that way. I knew he was right though.

"Just let me get my stuff first…" I whispered quietly before running back into the school. No one noticed the tears that fell down my cheeks. My first friend in years and because of me…he was hurt. What would I do if Simon killed him?

* * *

The doorbell rang at seven thirty. It rang incessantly for the next three minutes before Bobby rolled out of bed and hobbled down the stairs and yanked the door open. There were two men on his door step. One Hispanic and the other black. "Who the fuck are you two assholes?" Bobby growled sleepily.

"I'm Detective Rio Guerra and this is my partner Nicholas James. We're looking for Bobby, Angel, and Jack Mercer."

"Come back in a few hours," Bobby ordered moving to slam the door in the men's faces. James stuck his hand out and held the door open.

"Look Mercer," Guerra growled. "The only reason I'm being as nice as I am is because on of your brother's is dating my cousin, _idiota._ Now why don't you get your brothers down here and we can get this done and over with?"

Bobby muttered something under his breath and walked away. The detectives walked into the entrance hall and waited for the three Mercer brothers to come downstairs.

"You do realize how early it is don't you?" Jack half mumbled the question as Angel helped him limp to the couch.

"Yes, we know what time it is Mr. Mercer," James said speaking up. "But we have some very important questions to ask you. Have any of you ever heard of the Angel Hill Adoption Agency?"

"Who name's a place that?" Angel asked disgustedly.

"Answer the question please," James pressed.

"No we haven't heard of it," Jack finally answered annoyed.

"There were some witnesses who said that they saw men matching your descriptions near the Agency yesterday when it was broken into." Guerra informed them.

"We slept in yesterday morning and then went on a walk with our niece," Bobby answered easily with the lie.

"What niece?" Guerra demanded.

Soft growls came from Bobby and Angel. "The one who lives with s and should be at school by now. Her name's Shannon." Jack answered throwing glares at his brothers.

"We'll need to speak with her," James said.

"The fuck you will!" Bobby shouted.

The front door slammed open and Shannon ran into the house. "Uncle Bobby?"

"Why the hell aren't you at school?" Angel demanded.

"I got suspended," Shannon replied quickly.

"We'll talk about this later," Bobby growled dangerously.

"Shannon, I'm Detective Guerra. What were you doing yesterday?"

Shannon looked shocked, but recovered quickly. "In the morning I went to church with my friend Kyle and his brothers. After that I spent the rest of the day with my uncles. We went for a walk and ate dinner together."

The Mercer brothers felt pride in them as their niece lied effortlessly for them. "Well then," James said slowly. "That should be all. All of you have a nice day." Guerra threw a glare at his partner and then at the Mercers before following his partner and leaving.

Everyone waited with bated breath as they listened for the sound of the Detective's car to pull away. As soon as Shannon heard it she ran to the door and waved at someone.

"Why don't you explain how the fuck you expelled from a school you haven't been at for more than a few goddamn days?!" Bobby yelled as Shannon stood at the door.

"I didn't get expelled or suspended which is what I said happened."

"Then why the hell are you here?" Angel demanded.

Shannon didn't answer. Instead she helped the kid Kyle in the door and another young man followed him. "And who the fuck is that?" Bobby shouted.

"Brandon Guthrie. I'm one of Kyle's older brothers. We need to talk Mercers."

"What happened to your friend Shannon?"

"Simon."


End file.
